In one aspect, this invention relates to a catalytic hydrotreating process for removing organic compounds of sulfur, nitrogen and oxygen from liquid hydrocarbon-containing feed streams. In another aspect, this invention relates to the conversion of cycloalkanes, which are contained in these feed streams, to aromatic hydrocarbons. In a further aspect, this invention relates to a catalyst composition comprising alumina, zinc titanate and transition metal compounds. In still another aspect, this invention relates to the use of this catalyst composition in a process for hydrotreating hydrocarbon-containing feed streams, so as to remove organic compounds of sulfur, nitrogen and oxygen therefrom and to convert cycloalkanes contained in these feed streams to aromatic hydrocarbons.
Zinc titanate-containing catalyst compositions are known. Also the use of zinc titanate-containing catalyst compositions for hydrodesulfurizing and hydrodenitrogenating hydrocarbon-containing feed streams, such as heavy crudes and fractions thereof, is known. However, there is an ever present need to improve zinc titanate-containing catalyst compositions and to use them in improved hydrotreating processes.